User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Welcome Rainbow Shifter }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 16:40, February 17, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} sig you may wish to make a proper sig for your account so that when you use the sig button it doesnt come out like it did-- 21:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hey can you templatize your sig so when you use the sig button it doesnt leave a big code-- 23:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i dont think you got wut i meant >_> but anyway i made the page myself-- 00:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) well you have to make the User:Rainbow_Shifter/sig page so that whenever you leave your sig it appears in the source form as instead of the long ass code it would appear in (and has, check this) source mode-- 00:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) JAAADE JAAADE --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) HELLOOOOOO --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I haz colds. I feel bad. -_____- And I am playing the cookie game, as usual. :D You? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) IKR. My colds just keep popping out of nowhere. :/ Anyway, I know the feeling! Hahaha! How many CPS do you have now? :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) 680K!? Mine's just 265K! T^T And let's waste our lives together with the others who keep on playing this pointless, yet very very addictive game! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Evil Jade! T^T Anyway, I shall rise soon! Although when that happens, I bet that you're already waaaaay ahead from me. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It's either he's not turning his computer off, he cheated or he has great tactics on achieving that count. >______> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ugh grannies.. I stopped buying them. >_____> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Have I ever told you how my elder pledge stay 666,666? :O --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, do not start weird topics like that.. >______> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) True that.. Ugh damn this colds.. >________> I cannot breathe properly.. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I am wondering if I should eat this cookies or not.. O_o --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) And why the hell you're keeping the dead bodies of the grannies that we disposed!? O_o --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) F-F-Fine.. >______> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I have lots. :D One of them is collecting BDSM items. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I saw that part as a meme, saying that they have water pokemon yet they didn't asked for their help. XD Hahahaha! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon yaoi.. XD You and your likes.. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, you know people.. They tend to partner anyone on anything pair-able (now a word!).. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I actually already saw a fan fiction relating those two. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Let us not imagine such things.. :O --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) If I don't respond anymore, it means that I already fall asleep, my colds are so killing me.. >________________> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It's still early.. XD And I am actually waiting for a certain someone to go to chat. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) That's because the person isn't there yet. XD And it's a secret. :P --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I am not. XD It's just that I feel so comfortable when I am talking to that person. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Who knows..? XD I shall know the answer if that person shows up on chat. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi. I have been wanting to talk to you about something, if it is possible for us to get on chat at the same time?--SlugDrones • (Contact) 06:50, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I am on it right now.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 16:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I am annoying you. But I want to know a few things regarding our talk yesterday if that is okay with you.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 04:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC)